Footsteps
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Vampires are real and want Bella. Werewolves are real and want Bella. Witches are real and want...Jasper? Warning per chapter. Mentions of child abuse. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Random idea I'm playing with. PLEASE REVIEW! Warnings per chapter. Oh and I own nothing!

* * *

"Carlisle," Alice yelled over the phone, "You have to get home. Hurry."

Before I could even answer back the phone was hung up and I was left shocked by her outburst. Alice must have seen something horrible or someone in the family was hurt badly.

Grabbing my things I quickly made an excuse and got into my car. I was supposed to be helping teach some students today, but that wasn't nearly as important as my family's safety. Though I didn't like the sadness on their faces when I left.

It took almost half an hour to get to the house. By then I was swearing under my breath telling myself that I should have just run. My family was hurt in some way and I wasn't there.

Throwing the front door opened I went yell to find out where everyone was only to freeze as a small crying child ran past me. I turned towards the child wondering why I felt like I knew the boy.

"Jasper, wait," Emmett yelled running past me, "Stop running!"

"Jasper?" I asked confused.

Before I could say anything else Alice, Edward, and Rosalie had run past me as well. I continued to stare at my children in confusion until I felt a presence standing behind me.

"Bella," I said glad that she was human and there for didn't have the speed to keep up with the rest of them, "Can you tell me what is going on?"

"Witches exist," Bella said softly.

"A…A witch did this to Jasper? Why?"

"He said something about pain and sadness. Then that Jasper will change back after his heart is healed."

"Healed? What is that supposed to mean?"

Bella shook her head sadly and looked towards the kitchen. Moving so I could look in I saw Esme sitting at the table with a shocked look on her face. I started to take a step towards her when I heard a scream come from the forest.

"Bella," I said turning to her, "Go take care of Esme. I'll be right back."

Without waiting for an answer I took off running towards the sound. From what I could tell it had to have been Jasper that had screamed. Whatever happened he was still my son and he needed me.

When I got there everyone was trying to catch Jasper like he was some sort of prey. That was just making him more and more afraid. If I had to guess he probably didn't remember who we were.

"Enough," I said causing everyone to look at me, "Go back home."

"But…" Emmett said staring at me.

"Go."

Once it was just the two of us I calmly sat on the ground a little ways away from Jasper and gave him a slight smile. The boy, who now was four or five, looked terrified causing him to back up further.

"Hello," I said as soothingly as I could, "I'm Carlisle. What's your name?"

"J-Jasper, sir" he said stuttering slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jasper. I saw you fall when you ran past me before. Can I make sure you aren't hurt?"

"Not hurt, sir."

"I'm a doctor, Jasper. Please, I just want to make sure."

Jasper still looked a little wary, but nodded his head ever so slightly. Smiling a little bigger I motioned for him to come closer to me. I couldn't help but hope that me giving him some control would help him.

Once he was standing in front of me I couldn't help but look over him. I was so used to seeing him as an nineteen year old, but I had often wondered what he looked like as a child.

His blonde hair was wavy and fell over his eyes covering half his face. His eyes were the same gold that they normally were, but now I could see emotions in them. He looked so scared that I had to resist pulling him into a hug.

I had seen all of my children act childish at one point in time or another. Except Jasper. Was that what the witch had meant? Jasper was so used to hiding that he needed to lose full control, like a child?

Sighing softly to myself softly I let the doctor side of myself take over and started to look over the wound. I didn't expect it to be bad, but it seemed that even though Jasper was still technically a vampire it was only when it came to food.

The hole in his jeans already had blood on it and I knew that I would have to remove them. Looking into the boys eyes I realized just how short the boy was. Even sitting I had to look down at him.

"I need a better look at the cut," I said softly, "I want us to go back to my home so I can. Would you mind if I carried you?"

I could see Jasper didn't really like the thought of me carrying him. Whether that was because he didn't trust me or something I didn't know. A second later he opened his arms and let me lift him up.

As we walked towards the house couldn't help but love that I could carry my son around like this. Sadly he didn't even know that I considered him my child. He truly had no idea who I was at all.

When I got to the house I saw everyone looking at us from the living room window. They looked like they wanted to run over to us and attack Jasper with questions. Shaking my head slightly I brought Jasper inside and up to my and Esme's room.

Resting the boy on our bed I wondered how I was going to do this. The pants were too tight for me to roll up so I was going to have to remove them. Hopefully he wasn't going to fight me on this.

"Jasper I need to remove your pants so I can take a better look, okay?" I said kneeling next to the bed.

Seeing a blush come on his cheeks I waited until he nodded before removing his pants. I saw the cut almost instantly. Dirt and blood were caking the spot and I knew that it was going to get infected, if that was possible, if I didn't clean it quickly.

I picked up my extra bag from the closet and went back to Jasper. Once I was by his side again I saw something I never wanted to see again. Tears streaming down my sons face.

"This might hurt for a moment," I said taking the supplies out, "But it will only last a moment and you'll feel better afterwards."

When I didn't receive any answer from Jasper I started to clean the wound. Small whimpers were falling from his lips. This was the part of the job that I hated more then anything.

By the time I finished and wrapped the wound Jasper's whole body was shaking with tears and probably with fear. I had to find a way to get Jasper to open. Or at least get him to remember who I am.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Jasper?" I said pulling a blanket over him.

"Sammy," Jasper said softly.

"Who's 'Sammy'?"

"Doggy."

"Your doggy. Is 'Sammy' a real doggy or a make believe doggy?"

"Real."

Nodding my head I wondered what I was supposed to do to help Jasper. There was no way I could just go out and buy a dog. If only a friend had a dog…Or could transform into a dog.

"What did your doggy look like, Jasper?" I asked coming up with a plan.

"Big. Sand."

"Okay, he's big and sandy. I'll be right back, Jasper. Just rest."

Jasper nodded his head slightly and closed his eyes. I had no idea if this was going to work or if they'd even agree, but I had to at least try. For the sake of my son. Hopefully they'd see it that way too.

"Carlisle," Esme said standing up when I got downstairs, "Is Jasper alright?"

"He's scared," I said sighing, "Right now I don't think he know who we are and I'm not sure about his status as a vampire either. Bella, I need you to call Jacob ask him to bring Seth and I'll explain everything then."

"Carlisle?"

"It's for my son."

Seeing Bella take out her cell phone I went into the kitchen and looked around. I wondered if Jasper would be repealed by human food. Did he still want blood or were his eyes just a side affect?

I realized in that moment that I knew nothing about my son. Even though none of my other children ate human food I still knew what food they liked when they were human. Jasper was a mystery to me even after all this time.

"He's thinking about sweet tea," Edward said walking in.

"Any idea how to make that?" I said chuckling sadly.

"Alice already had Esme make some. It's in the fridge. You giving that to him was the last thing she saw before things went blank."

"Hopefully that means they agree. Is there anything else you can tell me, son?"

"He's wondering where he is, who we are, and if we…if we saved him. What did he need saving from?"

"I don't know, Edward. I don't know."

Edward nodded his head slightly while grabbing a glass from the cabinet. I could feel the worry radiating off of everyone and that hurt me. They all wanted to go see him, but right now that seemed like too much of a bad idea.

"They're here," Edward said softly.

"Good," I said pouring the drink, "Tell them I'll be right there."


	2. Chapter 2

Random idea I'm playing with. PLEASE REVIEW! Warnings per chapter. Mentions of child abuse. Oh and I own nothing!

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me, Seth," Leah said glaring at me, "This is just another one of the leeches tricks!"

"It's my choice," I said calmly.

"The leeches…"

"No! This is about a little boy that needs help. If I can help then I'm going to. Show me to him, Carlisle."

Seeing Carlisle nod his head I started to make my way upstairs with him. I knew no one in the pack was happy about this, but I couldn't turn my back on Jasper when he was in the form he was in now.

I didn't have anything against the vampires, not these ones at least. Maybe I was a little naïve, but that worked. Why would I want to hurt or kill someone when they hadn't done anything wrong?

"Jasper thinks I'm bringing him his dog, Sammy," Carlisle explained as we walked down the hall, "I don't know what he's going to do, but I know that he doesn't know anything about us. I'm hoping seeing 'Sammy' will help him calm down."

"Okay," I said nodding, "Let me transform. Umm…Do you mind turning around? I don't want to shred this clothes."

Carlisle did as I asked and turned his back to me. I quickly stripped and transformed before anyone could see me. It wasn't that I had a problem with my body in anyway, but it was still a little awkward.

Barking softly to get the vampire's attention I waited for him to turn around and finish leading me to Jasper. A moment later his hand was wrapped around a doorknob, but he didn't turn it.

I could tell that he was a little worried about what was going on . He might have been the one to call, but he didn't really like leaving his son with a werewolf even though he knew in his mind I wouldn't hurt Jasper on purpose.

"Jasper," Carlisle said knocking on the door, "May I come in?"

"Yes, sir," a soft accented voice said from the other side.

Carlisle looked down at me before nodding his head. Nodding back I waited for him to open the door and slowly followed him in. I had no idea what I was expecting, but this wasn't it.

Jasper seemed to light up the second his eyes landed on me. He threw the blanket off and scrambled off of the bed before wrapping him arms my neck and burrowing his head in my neck.

I could already feel my fur getting wet as Jasper cried. I never really hung around him before, but from what I could tell this was something he would never normally do. He must be truly terrified.

"I'll leave you two alone," Carlisle said slowly, "If you need anything just call."

Nodding my head slightly I sat down and waited for Jasper. I couldn't believe that this was the same man. He was still sobbing into my neck a few minutes after the door closed.

"Sammy?" Jasper asked pulling back slowly.

I pressed my head to Jasper's chest and gently pushed until he finally climbed clumsily on the bed. Once I saw that he was settled I jumped on the bed and curled around him.

Part of my mind said that Carlisle and Esme weren't going to like that I was on their bed. My scent was getting everywhere and it was not going to leave. This was about Jasper though so I knew they wouldn't care.

"Sammy," Jasper said sniffling, "Sad."

Turning my head to Jasper I rested my head on his lap gently. I wasn't the biggest wolf, but still I could wrap my whole body around this small boy and not make him uncomfortable.

"Daddy not here," Jasper said shaking his head, "Be angry."

So Jasper really didn't remember anything about the Cullen's or being changed. He was also scared about what his father was going to do when he finally got back to him.

"Hit me. Daddy be angry. No want that."

Jasper's father hit him? I had to fight back a growl that wanted to come out. If Jasper heard that it might scare him and he needed to get all of this off of his chest before it ate him alive.

"All alone. You stay? You love. Right? You love?"

Was Jasper really asking, almost begging, me to love him? Whatever had happened to Jasper to make him into the man I had met must not have happened yet. He was just a child who needed someone to love him.

_If his father was still alive I'd rip the man to shreds._

Nuzzling closer to Jasper I licked his cheek hoping that he got the message. I didn't love him, but I did want to protect him. He was a child that needed protection from a father that he didn't know was dead.

"Love too."

I didn't know what as going on in the boys head, but he looked so tired all of a sudden. All of this was probably too much. I couldn't blame him though. It was too much for me.

"Sleepy."

A loud yawn fell from his lips as his eyes slipped shut. I laid as still as I could as Jasper fell into a deep sleep. I didn't know if I was helping him, but he fell asleep rather quickly.

I laid there for almost ten minutes in silence. My job right now was to keep Jasper safe and that was exactly what I was going to do. Until Jasper was back to his normal self I wasn't going to leave his side.

I couldn't help but wonder why I was reacting this way. Jasper was a vampire normally and we weren't friends in any way. We had barely said two words to each other or, for that fact, any of the Cullen's, before now.

So I had never really had a problem with the Cullen's, but I never thought I'd go as far as to feel protective over one of them. I did though. I felt like I'd rip anyone apart if they even thought about hurting Jasper.

As I looked down at him I wondered if I had imprinted on him. That couldn't be the case though. If I had imprinted on him I would have known from the second I had seen him. No his soul mate was Alice.

What did Jasper mean to me then? He didn't remind me of anyone and it wasn't because he was just a child. Even when I saw him the first time I felt drawn to him in some way, not sexually though.

Maybe there was a connection between our families in some way. No that didn't make sense either. There was just something between Jasper and I. Although for all I knew I was the only one that thought that.

_Seth, hurry up and get away from that leech. We have a job to do._

Recognizing Leah in my head I couldn't help but feel sad. Right now I wanted to just spend time with Jasper. Of course, being the werewolf connection so I was never really alone.

_I'll leave when Jasper doesn't need me anymore, Leah._

_He's a leech. You're a werewolf. It's your job to kill him and his kind. Why are you being so nice?_

_You don't get it. He's not a vampire right now. He's just a little kid who needs someone. He needs me and I'm going to be there for him. Nothing you say is going to change that._

_You're being stupid._

_I'm being compassionate. He needs help. He needs me._

_He's lying to you._

_He doesn't know that it's me! Leave me alone, Leah. I trust Jasper and I'm not leaving._

_I am. I can't stand to stay around these things anymore. Jacob will stay behind._

Instead of answering Leah back I turned my attention back to Jasper. Was I really the only one that saw that Jasper was hurting? No, his family saw it too, but no werewolf would care about that.

Sighing I closed my eyes and thought back to how it used to be. I loved being a werewolf I truly did, but I hated how much fighting was involved. How angry everyone was all the time.

The Cullen's were good vampires. They were a family. I didn't think there would ever be a time that we would have to fight them, but I guess I was the only one that saw things that way. I hated that most of all.

It'll be okay, Jasper. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you again. I will protect you. No matter what I will protect you.

Closing my eyes I curled into a tighter ball around Jasper. Nothing was going to hurt this boy again without going through me. Even if that meant going up against his family.

Okay, I was being a little too overprotective, but I had to. His father had already been beating him. I could never let anything like that happen to him again. He was my family and I would protect him.

That was it. I thought of Jasper as family even though I didn't actually know him. Why was that though? What was going on? I had to find out before I went crazy but it could all wait.

Right now was about Jasper. He needed a place to feel safe and I was going to give that to him with the help of the Cullen's. I just hoped they would be okay with me staying here.

_Like I'm giving them a choice._


	3. Chapter 3

Random idea I'm playing with. PLEASE REVIEW! Warnings per chapter. Mentions of child abuse. Oh and I own nothing!

* * *

"Good morning Seth," Esme said walking into the bedroom, "Did you sleep well?"

Nodding my head slightly I looked down at Jasper who was still sleeping soundly. I had expected him to have some sort of nightmare, but he seemed to be alright. Now I had been waiting for him to wake up for about an hour.

"I didn't know what you'd like to eat or if you'd be hungry at all," Esme said staring down at Jasper, "But there's some food downstairs. A lot of food. Your whole pack could probably eat and be full. Would you like me to bring you some?"

I nodded once more happy that she was doing this. I knew that not all of the Cullen's were glad that I was here, but they were trying. Even if all of this was just for Jasper I was happy.

"Seth," Esme said right before leaving the room, "Please, take care of my son. I don't. I can't lose him."

Before I could say anything Esme was gone. I didn't know if vampires could cry, but I knew that if it was possible she would have been. That's why I trusted these vampires.

The Cullen's weren't a coven. They didn't want more members. They didn't care about the other vampires that came looking for territory. They were a family and they wanted their family safe.

Turning my head towards Jasper I saw the tear streaks from yesterday. Jasper was a son, a brother, and a husband to these people. That's why I had no problem doing everything I could to protect him.

I continued to simply lay there being a pillow and blanket to the boy when the door opened again. Esme walked in with a few plates. All of them staked high with all kinds of food and some water.

Smiling the best I could I started to eat the food making sure not to move all that much. I might be hungry, okay I felt starving, but Jasper was still sleeping and he needed all the sleep he could get.

It was almost another hour before Jasper woke up and by then the food was gone all together. A soft sad smile came to Jasper's lips when he looked at me. He looked so innocent and sweet right then.

"Sammy," Jasper said cuddling further into my fur, "Safe."

_That's right, Jasper. You're safe._

I let Jasper rest against me without moving until I heard his stomach growl. Of course Jasper was probably just as hungry as I was. Now came to getting him out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Pushing him gently with my head I waited until he let go to jump off of the bed. Once I was down I stared up at him waiting for him to follow me. He got off the bed slowly, but whimpered when he put too much pressure on his injured leg.

Crouching down I let Jasper climb on my back and wrap his arms around my neck. It was a little weird having to carry him like this, but couldn't walk and he needed food so I'd deal.

I got downstairs with little problem though it took me almost three times longer. Getting to the ground floor I looked around wondering where everyone was when I saw someone moving out of the corner of my eye.

Without thinking I growled softly at the person causing Jasper to tighten his grip on me. The person moved further into my eye sight and I saw that it was just Esme. I stopped growling instantly.

"Hi," Esme said softly, "I'm Esme. Do you remember me?"

Jasper shook his head quickly and rested his head against me. I could feel the fear racing through him while Esme's eyes showed just how hurt she was. Her son had no idea who she was.

Moving closer to her I nuzzled my head against her hand hoping that she got the message. If Jasper saw that I trusted Esme maybe he would started to trust her as well. It was worth a shot at least.

Esme gently scratched my head for a few moments. After a moment Jasper pulled away from me slightly and looked up at Esme. He was still afraid, but he seemed to trust me enough to try.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked softly, "I was just about to make lunch."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jasper whispered against my fur.

Esme nodded her head slightly while giving him a smile. Leading us into the kitchen I saw the Carlisle was sitting at the table with books and papers surrounding him though he looked up and smiled when we walked in.

"Hello, Jasper," Carlisle said with a smile, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Sir," Jasper said climbing off of my back and into a chair.

"Does your leg hurt?"

"No, Sir."

Growling gently I pressed my nose against Jasper's hand. He looked down at me in confusion before I motioned towards Carlisle. Both of us knew that Jasper's leg was hurting and lying wasn't going to help anything.

"Jasper, it's okay if your leg hurts," Carlisle said softly, "I can take a look at it if you'd like after you eat or after you take a shower if you'd like one."

"Shower please."

"Okay, after you eat I'll show you where the bath is and I'll get you some clothes. I hope you don't mind I had my daughter buy you some while you were sleeping."

"Thank you, Sir."

Carlisle smiled gently at Jasper as Esme placed a plate in front of him before placing one on the floor for me. Smiling happily I started to eat, but made sure that I kept at least one eye on Jasper.

It didn't take long for the food to be done and Carlisle to be leading us upstairs and into the bathroom. He showed Jasper and I where everything was before leaving us alone.

Laying on the floor I closed my eyes and let Jasper do this thing though I made sure to look up sometimes to make sure he was okay. Luckily nothing happened to him and soon he was out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself

"Sammy," Jasper said sitting on the ground next to me, "Think it safe? Here? Like Car and Esme. Like it here."

Nuzzling my head against Jasper I was glad that he liked it here. He like Carlisle and Esme, though he couldn't really pronounce Carlisle. He needed a safe place and that's what this could be.

"Car not Daddy, right? Car no hit me?"

My heart broke when I heard him say that. He was so scared when it came to his father. If only I could take the fear away, but it was getting better. Slowly, but that was better then nothing.

"Jasper," Carlisle said knocking on the door, "May I come in?"

"Yes, Sir," Jasper said softly.

Carlisle walked into the bathroom and kneeled next to us. He smiled calmly to Jasper before taking his leg in his hands. It wasn't long before Carlisle wrapped some gauze around it.

"It's going to take awhile to heal," Carlisle said calmly, "And it's going to be sore which is going to make it difficult to walk, but I can give you something for the pain if you'd like. Here are the clothes."

Jasper nodded his head and took the clothes from him shakily his eyes never lifting off of the floor. Carlisle looked at me with a soft smile before leaving the two of us alone.

Resting the clothes on the floor Jasper stared at me before sighing. I hated how sad he was especially since I couldn't do anything to help him. There had to be something I could do.

We sat there in silence for a few more moments before Jasper started to get dressed. It took awhile, but soon he was standing there in an outfit that reminded me of the old him.

Crouching down I let Jasper climb onto my back before letting him open the door and walking back downstairs. Esme and Carlisle were still in the kitchen looking over some papers.

"Jasper," Esme said smiling when she saw us, "I know you probably don't want to, but I was going to go shopping today and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

Jasper's grip tightened around me letting me know he was scared. He needed to do this though. He needed to see that the Cullen's weren't going to hurt him and that he was safe.

In the back of my mind I knew that if Jasper went I wouldn't be able to be with him. I hated that thought so much. I couldn't protect him if I was near him. He had to go with Esme.

As much as I hated doing it I walked closer to Esme and brushed against her. Jasper's grip loosened a little letting me know that he understood what I was telling him to do.

"Okay," Jasper said nodding his head.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Esme asked softly, "I mean, if your leg is hurting you. I could carry you."

It took awhile but Jasper's arms slowly loosened until they fell away from my neck all together. His weight was soon off of my back and I looked up to see him in Esme's arms.

"Sammy come?" Jasper asked staring at me.

"No," Esme said shaking her head, "But he'll be here when we get back."


	4. Chapter 4

Random idea I'm playing with. PLEASE REVIEW! Warnings per chapter. Mentions of child abuse. Oh and I own nothing!

* * *

"Alice," Carlisle said motioning to me, "This is Jasper. Jasper, this is my daughter Alice."

Waving at Jasper I couldn't help but feel afraid. The first time we had met I knew what was going to happen. I knew his reaction to me, but not now. Now everything about his future was blank because of Seth.

I couldn't be mad at Seth though. Seth was somehow bringing my Jasper some peace. That was all I could ask for right now. Though I wish that I was the one that was doing that.

My eyes gazed down at the little boy that reminded me so much of his older self. Jasper had woken up from his nap half an hour ago and went to take a shower while Esme made him some lunch.

When he came downstairs Jasper was wearing dark blue jeans, a black button up shirt, and cowboy boots. It was something that I had expected to see him in, but with how small he was he looked so cute.

"Hello, Ma'am," Jasper said bowing slightly.

"Hello," I said smiling sadly, "It's nice to meet you."

Jasper smiled back slightly before turning towards Seth. I could feel sadness fill me when I realized that the connection we had when he was older was gone. He had no connection.

"Ma'am," Jasper said holding his hand out to me.

Shakily I rested my hand in his and let him direct me up to the room he was staying in. At first he was staying in Carlisle and Esme's room, but during his nap Esme and I had redecorated my and his room.

Jasper led me upstairs and into the bedroom. He let go of my hand and walked over to the bags from the shopping trip. It took awhile of digging through them before he jumped up and came back to me.

"Ma'am," Jasper said handing me a stuffed bunny rabbit.

Taking the bunny from him I couldn't help but smile happily. Jasper was still the same person I fell in love with. I had always known that he loved me, but I hadn't heard him say it.

It had taken almost five months before I realized that all the little gifts he left around the house was his way of saying it. Seeing those gifts, though I almost always knew they were coming, made me lose my breath.

"Happy," Jasper said nodding.

"Yes," I said smiling, "I'm happy."

Jasper nodded his head one more time before climbing on his bed. Seth jumped up next to him and laid down. Instantly the two of them were cuddling. I couldn't help but smile at the contentment on Jasper's face.

"Can I?" I said motioning to the spot next to Jasper.

I could see the wariness in Jasper's eyes before he moved over slightly. Laying next to him I smiled slightly hoping that this was the beginning of getting my Jasper back to himself.

"So, Jasper," I said softly, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Jasper said though I could see that he was lying.

I opened my mouth to tell him that I knew he was lying, but thought better of it. Jasper had just met me and having him open up wasn't going to happen yet. I wasn't going to give up though.

"Ma'am," Jasper said looking into my eyes.

"You can call me Alice, Jasper," I said with a smile, "And maybe I can call you Jazz."'

"Jazz…Yes. Like Jazz. Umm…Alice?"

"Yes, Jazz?"

"Why cold? Sick?"

"No, Sweetie, I'm not sick. I'm just…Naturally cold."

"Sammy warm. He help. Right Sammy?"

Seth looked up at me before moving around so he was resting next to me. I had to hold back a look knowing that I was going to smell like the wolf for awhile, but it was for Jasper.

Jasper looked happy at the scene and started to sway back and forth slightly. I watched him in silence until we heard Esme call from downstairs. He instantly jumped off the bed and offered me his hand.

Smiling I placed mine in his and let him lead us downstairs. I loved seeing Jasper like this. He was such a gentlemen no matter what. It was heartwarming whenever he did something like just hold my hand.

"Who's that?" Esme said motioning to the bunny with a smile.

"Seth," I said smiling, "Jazz gave him to me."

"That's wonderful. Jasper, you're such an amazing little boy."

A gentle blush came to Jasper's cheeks as he climbed into one of the chairs. He looked so different then I remembered. Seeing him blush and look so innocent was nothing I had thought I'd see.

When we finally got Jasper back to his right form he might not remember this, but I was going to make sure that his childhood was happy. That was one of the few things that he hadn't talked to me about.

I could tell that there was a lot of pain in his childhood and I could never help him through that. Now I could and nothing was going to stop me. Well, if Jasper told me what had happened so far.

Looking over at Jasper I saw that he was calmly eating a hamburger, but from the look on his face he wasn't enjoying it. I opened my mouth to say something when Carlisle asked first.

"Is something wrong, Jasper?" Carlisle asked confused.

"No, Sir," Jasper said looking at the ground.

"Jasper, if there's something wrong you can tell us. We're not going to get mad at you."

"Cheese."

"You don't like cheese?"

"No, Sir."

Carlisle nodded his head slightly and stood up. I saw a flash of fear in Jasper's eyes causing me to start thinking. Was he afraid of Carlisle or what he afraid of all men? Why was he afraid?

A second later Carlisle was back and placing the burger on another plate. Smiling he pushed the plate that had fries on it closer to Jasper and went over to Seth. He calmly placed the burger on the floor and went to make another one.

"Is there anything else you don't like, Jasper?" Carlisle asked while making another burger.

"Spinach and pepper," Jasper said softly.

"Alright, then we'll make sure that you won't have those. Are you allergic to anything?"

"No, Sir."

"Do you like anything a lot? I know I had a sweet tooth around your age."

"Hot sauce."

"Oh, you like spicy food?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll keep that in mind for dinner. How does fried chicken with hot sauce sound? A side of coleslaw and honey biscuits? Do you like that?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Great, I'll go get everything once I'm done here. Would you and Alice like to come with me?"

Jasper opened his mouth to say something when he looked over at me. Looking into his eyes I tried to figure out what he wanted to do by his eyes, but I couldn't. I had no idea what he wanted.

Before I could answer I saw a flash of the future. Jasper was in the cart and I was running down an aisle causing him to laugh softly, but happily. I loved seeing the happiness in his eyes.

"I'd love to come," I said smiling.

Jasper nodded his head and pushed his plate closer to me. Shaking my head I smiled slightly before standing up. I didn't want to risk Jasper seeing that I couldn't eat real food.

Soon Carlisle was placing a new burger in front of Jasper with a smile. Jasper smiled slightly back before digging into his burger. Though I could tell that he was really hungry he was doing his best not to make a mess.

Once he was finished eating his face was half covered in ketchup and I couldn't help but start giggling slightly. Jasper had never been a messy eater. Even when he was getting used to drinking animal blood he never let anyone see blood on his face.

Going to the sink I wetted a paper towel and went back to Jasper. I kneeled in front of him and gently started to clean off his face. The blush came back making me smile at his cuteness.

"Thank you, Alice," Jasper said shyly.

"No problem, Jazz," I said smiling, "Couldn't let that cute face be covered."

Jasper's blush got deeper causing me to have to swallow an awe. I loved how cute he was. Maybe seeing him like this wasn't as bad as I thought it was, but I did want my husband back.

"Are you two ready?" Carlisle said smiling at us.

"Yes," I said standing up, "Jazz, can I carry you?"

"Please," Jasper said opening his arms for me to pick him up.


	5. Chapter 5

Random idea I'm playing with. PLEASE REVIEW! Warnings per chapter. Mentions of child abuse. Oh and I own nothing!

* * *

"Carlisle," Alice said pointing at some coloring books, "Do you think Jasper would like those?"

"Why don't you ask him?" I said with a smile.

Alice, Jasper, and I had been shopping for food for almost twenty minutes now. Hey, Jasper was a growing boy who needed a lot of food. That and I wanted to make sure he had everything he asked for.

Sadly, Jasper hadn't really asked for anything. In fact it had taken me almost ten minutes just to get him to admit that he wanted some oatmeal raisin cookies after catching him staring at them.

I hated how reserved Jasper was. He was just a child, but he hadn't really changed from the man I had known for years. He was more emotional and that was only because he hadn't mastered hiding them.

"Jazz," Alice said bouncing over to him, "Do you like coloring?"

"No," Jasper said shaking his head.

"Oh…"

"Drawing."

"You like drawing?"

Alice looked surprised when he said that. She had no idea that Jasper liked to draw. It must have been something that he had given up before they met. Why would he do that?

Grabbing the cart Alice took off running. I knew that she was heading towards the art supplies. The only thing I could think of though was the laughter falling from my son's lips.

It was rare to hear him so happy. That was the one thing I wanted for all of my children. Emmett and Alice were easy to make happy, just give them Rosalie and Jasper. Since Bella came into Edward's life he was happy. Rosalie, though it was hard to make her happy, as long as her family was around she was smiling. That left Jasper.

Jasper was the one that drove me the craziest. He loved taking care of everyone else. Presents for no reason, using his power when we needed a little boost, or just sitting there listening as we complained.

He never let us do that for him though. The silence that always surrounded him along with the mystery of his past. Alice, his soul-mate, didn't even know everything about him.

I grabbed the last of the food, some random things for Seth, and made my way to the art supplies. By the time I got there I could tell that Alice had, as usual, gone a little crazy.

It seemed like she had grabbed two of everything while Jasper kept shaking his head. He didn't like all of the attention he was getting from my daughter, but saying no to Alice was almost impossible.

"Alice," I said placing the last of the food in the cart, "I think that's enough."

"But Jasper needs…" Alice said pouting.

"Shh. We can always come back if Jasper needs anything else."

Alice looked between Jasper and myself before nodding her head. She wanted to do everything for Jasper, but that wasn't the kind of person he was. He needed to take care of other people, not have them take care of him.

"Do you think we have everything, Jasper?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, Sir," Jasper said with a nod.

Jasper's eyes still looked at me with such wariness. I wanted to take that away, but mostly I wanted to know why it was there. If someone had hurt my son I had a right to know.

Nodding my head back I slowly pushed the cart to the check out. As usual people were staring at me and Alice. That was one of the few things that I hated the most about being a vampire.

I didn't have much room to complain though. I was surrounded my family that loved me. I had found my soul-mate. No, I had an amazing life that I wouldn't change for the world.

After buying everything and loading up the car I slowly started to make the journey home. Alice was excitedly talking to Jasper about something while clutching the bunny to her chest.

Jasper was smiling and talking, though not as loudly, back. He was used to Alice and just as attracted to her as he was before, minus everything sexual. Maybe it was time he met someone else in the family.

"Jasper," I said pulling into the driveway, "How would you like to meet another one of my kids?"

"More?" Jasper said surprised.

"Yes, a lot more. I have fiv…four kids, including Alice. Their names are Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie. Then, of course, there's Edward's girlfriend who I consider to be my daughter as well, Bella. Would you like to meet one more?"

"Who?"

"You can decide that. Think about it while we bring everything in, okay?"

Jasper nodded his head and calmly slid out of his seat. As soon as his feet hit the floor a loud yawn shook his whole body. Chuckling softly I went to lift him up only to have him step back.

A flash of hurt filled me before I pushed it away. Jasper couldn't see how much that hurt me. No, he was afraid of me, maybe all men, but right now that was focused on me and that hurt more then anything.

I had promised myself when I first turned Edward that I would make sure that my children had a safe place. That they would never have to fear me, but here my son was flinching away from me.

"Alice," I said softly, "I think Jasper needs a nap. Would you mind?"

Alice nodded her head and gave me a sad smile before lifting Jasper up. Once I was alone in the garage I let out a sigh. No, I couldn't let myself be taken over by sadness. I had to help my son.

Grabbing all of the bags that I could I brought them into the kitchen and placed them on the table. I went back outside and got the rest of the bags before trying to figure out what to do next.

"Carlisle," Esme said resting a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"He's afraid," I said softly, "My son is afraid of me."

"Sweetie."

Esme pulled me into a hug letting my head rest on hers. I could feel the love and understanding roll off of her as she tried to comfort me. I couldn't be comforted by her right now. I needed my son back.

Pulling back my wife kissed my cheek gently before going to put everything away. I wanted to help her do this, but I felt my energy drop. Falling into a chair I rested my head on the table.

I could hear Jasper and Alice talking upstairs, but I had too much on my mind to focus on their voices. There had to be something I could do to fix everything. I had to do something.

"I'm going to start dinner," Esme said knocking me out of my thoughts.

"No," I said standing up, "You should take Jasper's art supplies up to him. I can make his dinner."

"Okay."

Esme leaned over and kissed my cheek before grabbing the bags and going upstairs. Listening closely I heard the door open and Jasper and Alice greet my wife happily.

I wanted them to do that for me, but Jasper wouldn't. He didn't like me. He feared me! Why? Why did he have to fear me? Why did I have to have my son, one that finally started to accept me, fear me?

Getting everything for dinner out I rolled up my sleeves and got to work. Tomorrow was my last day off before I had to go back to the hospital. That thought saddened me.

When I heard what had happened to Jasper I thought that maybe I would be able to see him as a child. Be able to take care of him, even slightly, but that wasn't going to happen.

Sighing I used the last of my energy to make dinner. I had to focus on something, to keep my hands moving, and this was that thing. Maybe it would help me get through to Jasper.

Okay, that was a lot of pressure to put on one meal, but I had to do something. If I could get Jasper to see me as someone that cared about him then I could get through to him.

Almost an hour later dinner was finally done. I had done my best to make it like I thought Jasper would like and to take the bones out of some of the chicken for Seth, which had taken longer.

Calling everyone down I waited until I heard footsteps on the stairs to place the food on the table. Soon my children were sitting at the table, Seth sitting at Jasper's feet, and Esme standing next to me.

"We were talking," Alice said helping Jasper put some food on his plate, "And Jasper decided on who he wants to come next."

"Oh," I said putting Seth's food next to him, "Who's that?"

"Well, Jasper said that Emmett still kind of scares him and that Edward is just a funny name. Besides if Edward comes then Bella should come with him. That's just obvious. And Rosalie, is just a little too 'rawr'."

"Then who?"

"Bella, by herself. No Edward."


	6. Chapter 6

Random idea I'm playing with. PLEASE REVIEW! Warnings per chapter. Mentions of child abuse. Oh and I own nothing!

* * *

"Come on, Bella," Alice said dragging me into her car, "We have to hurry."

"Alice," I said yawning, "Will you tell me what is going on?"

It was six in the morning on Monday and I had been awakened an hour ago by Alice banging on the front door. Okay, so she had awakened my Dad and he had woken me up, but still.

Once she was inside she threw together an outfit for me before pushing me into the bathroom. By the time my shower was over she had everything in order for me and was telling me to hurry up.

"Jasper wants to meet you," Alice said driving crazily to her house.

"What?" I said surprised, "He wants to meet me? Why?"

"I don't know why he chose you, but that's what he wants. Bella, Jasper isn't what you remember, not fully anyway. He's going to do little things like hold the door open for you and refuse to let you carry bags even if he isn't strong enough to do it on his own. Oh, and Seth is with him, but Seth is being called Sammy so be careful of that."

I nodded my head but couldn't figure out what to say. Jasper wanted to see me? I didn't think that he liked me all that much when he was older, but he was really good at hiding emotions.

We made it to the house in less time then normal and I was ushered inside. Looking around the living room I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting in the living room with a smile on their faces as Alice ran upstairs.

"Good morning, Bella," Carlisle said softly, "I apologize, I tried to get Alice to wait another hour, but she wanted you two to have plenty of time to meet before school started."

"It's okay," I said yawning, "But is Jasper even awake, yet?"

Before anyone could say something heavy footsteps were heard coming downstairs. Turning around I saw Seth pad down them with a sleepy Jasper following him.

Jasper's hair was messy, his hands were rubbing across his eyes trying to wipe the last of his sleep away, and his clothes, though not pajama's, were thrown on messily in his half sleeping state.

"Hello," Jasper said between yawns.

"Hey," I said smiling.

I couldn't help but find myself holding back an awe sound. I had never thought of Jasper as cute or innocent, but right now I just wanted to hold him and never let go. He was just so adorable.

"Sammy?" Jasper asked while tucking his shirt in.

Seth, who had laid on the floor not that far away, calmly stood up and made his way over to Jasper. He calmly sat down and stared at Jasper as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned his body against him.

"Jasper," Alice said sitting on the ground, "This is Bella. Bella, this is Jasper."

Jasper smiled sleepily at me before his eyes slipped shut once more. Sitting down I gently started to pet Seth's head causing Jasper to stare up at me in confusion. Silence filled the air until Jasper moved so he was sitting in my lap.

"Warm," Jasper said cuddling against me.

Wrapping my arms around Jasper I held him tight against me while resting my head on his. I had never thought about kids or anything like that, but as I held Jasper I couldn't stop myself.

"Are you hungry, Jasper, Bella?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Yes, Sir," Jasper said while I just nodded.

"How does a fruit salad sound?"

Standing up I followed Carlisle into the kitchen and sat down with Jasper still in my arms. He had yet to open his eyes so I simply kept him on my lap. I liked this more then I thought I would.

Soon Jasper and I were eating though silence still surrounded us. I might have been starting to wake up, but Jasper felt like he was falling asleep in my arms which was making me smile.

"The two of you should be leaving soon," Carlisle said breaking the silence.

"Go?" Jasper asked looking between Alice and I.

"They have to go to school, but they're be back in a few hours."

Sadness filled Jasper's eyes before he nodded his head slowly. He didn't seem to like the idea of us leaving, but I knew that he couldn't come with us and that we couldn't stay.

"We'll visit after school," I said smiling.

"Okay," Jasper said nodding, "Oh, wait."

Jasper jumped out of my lap and clumsily took off running upstairs. Sharing a smile with Alice I wondered exactly what was going on in that boys head, but I doubted even Edward would know.

A few moments later Jasper was back downstairs and handing a stuff bunny to Alice before turning to me. I could see a soft blush on his lips as he shyly handed me a plastic bag.

Opening it slowly I took out a stuffed lion cub. I laughed softly and pulled the cub and Jasper into a hug. The cub was just so cute and Jasper's face was just so sweet. I loved seeing him like this.

"Thank you, Jasper," I said pulling back, "I love her."

"Name?" Jasper asked softly.

"Will you name her for me? I can't think of a good one."

"Lilith."

"Lilith, that's beautiful. Any reason why you picked that name?"

"Mommy."

"Lilith was your mom. She must have been proud to have you as a son."

"Died."

"She died? How old were you?"

"Two. Fire."

Kneeling in front of him I pulled Jasper into a hug once more before letting go and standing up. Jasper tried to wipe the tears away in a way that we didn't see, but we all did.

"We should go," Alice said leaning down and kissing Jasper's forehead, "We'll see you after school."

"Bye," Jasper said kissing my and Alice's cheek.

Leaving the house we got back in the car and slowly started to drive to school. I knew that everyone was going to be there, but I really wanted to spend the rest of the day with Jasper.

My eyes traveled down to the stuffed animal in my hands and I started to smile. Jasper was the sweetest person in the world! What had happened to him to change all of that?

"I miss him," Alice said pulling into the parking lot.

"I know," I said looking over at her, "But you'll get him back. I know you will."

"I don't know. Jasper is always around Seth and I couldn't see anything. What use am I if I can't see anything?"

"You're the love of his life, Alice. He might be too young to realize that, but he still cares a lot about you. You'll get him back and everything will work out."

Alice smiled gently at me before climbing out of the car. I went to open my door only to have Edward open it for me. Smiling I allowed him to take my bag, but I made sure to keep Lilith in my arms.

"What's that?" Edward asked as we made our way inside.

"This is Lilith," I said smiling, "Jasper gave her to me."

"Ah, he's in a present mood."

"A present mood?"

"Jasper isn't very good with words or emotions really, but he always wants us to know that he cares. Because of that Jasper gives a gifts sometimes. Never says anything, just gives us a gift."

Smiling I nodded my head slowly. I had never really thought about Jasper, he was just the silent man that was married to my best friend. Now I saw just how wrong I was and that made me feel horrible.

How could I have looked over this wonderful man? Once he was back I was going to get to know him. Jasper was going to be my brother and he was going to know it. I truly did love him now.

School went by like normal, except for people asking nonstop about Lilith. I didn't want to tell them Jasper gave her to me so I decided to just say my brother gave her to me. Which brought up more questions.

By the time school was over I could see that not only Alice was depressed, but so were the other Cullen's. I couldn't blame them. I was just as depressed as them, but no one could do anything.

"I'll see you later tonight," Edward said kissing me gently.

"Okay," I said softy, "Bye."

Edward kissed my forehead one last time before taking off into the woods. I watched him for awhile, but soon he was out of my sight and it was time to go inside. Sighing I started to follow Alice in when we heard a loud scream.

It felt like my heart had stopped hearing that noise. Running towards the sound I knew I'd be the last one to get there, but that didn't matter right now. It sounds like Jasper was hurt and I had to get there.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Seth yelled glaring at Carlisle, "You said he'd be fine during his nap. I was gone for barely half an hour and he's gone!"

"Jasper's gone?" Alice said her voice void of emotions.


	7. Chapter 7

Random idea I'm playing with. PLEASE REVIEW! Warnings per chapter. Mentions of child abuse. Oh and I own nothing!

* * *

"Carlisle," Esme said from across the room, "You need to calm down."

"Calm down?" I asked trying to keep my emotions in check, "The Volturi has my son!"

I knew that I was scaring my family and I hated that, but it was basically my fault that my son was missing. Of course, I was left alone with Jasper, Esme went to get a movie to watch and Seth was going to check in at his home, while he was taking a nap.

Everything was supposed to be fine. It wasn't going to take long, but it did give me enough time to think. Or it was supposed to. Not ten minutes after everyone else I heard someone upstairs.

Rushing up there I threw open Jasper's door and saw no one was there. I tried my best to track him down, but I couldn't. there was only one thing I knew for sure and that was who had my son.

That was five minutes ago. Now everyone, Cullen's and werewolves alike, were collected outside of the house trying to figure out what was going on. At least get some sort of answer.

"Why are we here?" Sam said glaring at me, "A vampire is missing. What is…"

"No," I growled out, "A vampire isn't missing. My son is! I know you don't see this, but Jasper, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella are my children. This is my family! If you do not wish to help then leave, but never insinuate that they are just some random people to me!"

Sam stared at me shock in his eyes before he nodded his head slightly. I told everyone that they were to track down Jasper and text me when they found him. This was my son they took and I was going to end this.

"Alice," I said calling her back, "Do you see anything?"

"I can't pinpoint a place," Alice said softly, "They keep changing their minds. They're still in the woods though."

"Good, tell me if anything changes."

Running in the direction of a waterfall I tried to calm myself. When I finally found Jasper I didn't want to scare him anymore then he already was. He also hated me or feared me or something, adding to that didn't seem right.

I had no idea how long I had been running for before I felt my cell phone buzz. Seeing that it was from Alice I spun around and ran towards the destination she gave me hoping I wasn't too late.

By the time I got to the spot I saw Jane standing over Jasper as he writhed in pain on the ground. Feeling the last of my control slip I tackled the girl to the ground and wrapped my hands around her neck.

"Don't touch my son," I growled out tightening my grip.

"Let her go, Carlisle," Aro said in a calming voice, "I simply wanted to…"

"I don't care what you wanted. You stole my son from me. You think because you are a Volturi and that we were friends that I will bow to your will? You are mistaken. When it comes to my family there is nothing and no one I will not harm to protect them."

"I thought you were all about pacifism."

"Again, you have no concept of family. I may hold pacifism at a high standard, but Jasper is my son and I will forget that to protect him or any of my children!"

Feeling a wave of pain fill me my hand seized around Jane's throat slightly before the pain was gone all together. She seemed to realize that even with her power I could still kill her as long as my hand was around her neck.

"Jane," Alec said softly.

"Don't," Jane said looking at him over my shoulder, "I will be fine."

Even as she said that I knew that she wasn't sure about that. No one had seen me fly off the handle like this and for their sakes I hoped I never had to do this again. She was right though, as long as I got my son away from them safely nothing would happen to her.

"Never come after my family again," I said glaring at them, "Is that understood?"

"Yes," Jane said calmly, "Will we not do something like this again."

"Good."

Pulling away from Jane fully I walked over to Jasper and lifted him up. I expected him to flinch or to pull back, but he simply wrapped his arms around my neck and sobbed into my chest.

"One question though," Jane asked before I could leave.

"What?" I said not turning around.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know and I don't care. He's my son and as long as I consider him that nothing is going to stop me from protecting him."

Sweeping out of the clearing I started to run as quickly as I could to the house. I knew that Alice had gathered everyone there or they would have been around during the argument.

As soon as I got into the sight of the house I heard a collective sigh of relief. Jasper was safe, terrified, but safe. And nothing was going to take him away from us again.

"Let's get inside," I whispered against the top of his head, "I'm sure you'd like a nap."

Jasper nodded his head slowly though I could already feel the energy leaving him. Everyone followed me inside though they kept their distance for the most part. Scaring Jasper any further was out of the question.

As I walked upstairs I noticed that only Seth was following me now. I knew that he was probably the only person that could keep Jasper from completely breaking right now and I was thankful he had someone.

"Here," I said laying him gently on his bed, "Sammy will protect you while you sleep. I'll just be downstairs with everyone else. We won't leave you."

I turned to walk out of the bedroom when I felt something grip my shirt. Turning around I saw Jasper holding my shirt tightly. He looked so lost in that moment with tears streaming from his wide eyes.

"Daddy?" Jasper whispered so softly even I almost missed it.

"Yes son?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"Son?"

"Yes, Jasper. You are my son. You will always be my son. I love you."

"Love too. Daddy, stay?"

"Of course."

Laying next to Jasper I allowed him to cuddle against me hoping that the coldness of my body wasn't going to bother him. Before I knew it though he was fast asleep and holding onto me tightly.

Since I couldn't sleep I decided that now would be the best time to meditate. I'd be there if Jasper needed anything, but it would at least clear my mind enough to calm me down.

When I first saw Jasper as a child I knew that this was going to break my heart. Jasper had no idea who I was, no idea who anyone was. Why he started to trust us so easily was beyond me.

Maybe Jasper was just that type of person. He almost instantly trusted us, but that didn't mean that his guard was going to come down any further then that. I loved that about him.

Truthfully I loved everything about him. He was my son. Now though I realized how little any of us really knew about him. Even after so many years of us being a family he hid part of himself.

"Daddy?" Jasper said causing my eyes to pop open.

Looking over at Jasper I expected to see the little boy I had gotten used to the past few days. Instead there laid my fully grown son. Smiling at Jasper I couldn't help but lean over and kissed his forehead.

As I did that I waited for his to jump away from me asking what had happened. Instead Jasper cuddled closer against me and just laid there. Maybe he did remember everything.

"He hit me," Jasper said softly, "My father."

"That's why you were afraid of me," I said nodding my head, "You thought I was going to be like your father."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, son. Are you afraid of me now?"

"No."

"Good. I meant what I said, Jasper. You are my son and nothing is going to change that. I will never allow them to hurt you again."

Jasper smiled slightly at me before resting his head on my chest again. He finally saw me as his father and I couldn't be more happy about that. Now the family was complete.

"Seth," Jasper said pulling away from me and looking at the wolf, "Thank you. I know you're probably confused as to why you reacted so strongly to me when you saw me as a child. In truth I'm not sure, but it is possible that somehow we are related. I'm not sure though."

Seth barked softly and jumped on the bed before licking Jasper's face and laying down. A soft laugh fell from Jasper's lips as he gently started to pet the wolf. A second later he was off the bed and handing me a sketch book Alice had gotten him.

Opening it to the first page I saw a drawing of myself. Even though Jasper had been extremely young when he drew it I saw just how amazing he was. Drawing came natural to Jasper.

"Thank you, son," I said kissing the top of his head.

"You're welcome, Dad," Jasper said smiling slightly.


End file.
